


We're On The Edge Right Now

by MassiveSpaceWren, Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Identity Porn, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Secret Identity, Steve Isn't Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony panics, but Steve isn't Captain America, tony is still iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Steve Rogers, at your service, Mister Stark.”Tony’s lips quirked up into a bright, almost teasing like grin, “I’m sure you are, Rogers, I’m sure you are.”Steve could feel a blush work its way up his neck to his face, but before he could even open his mouth to retort, Pepper jumped in, easily redirecting the conversation before insisting on escorting Steve back down to drop him off at HR.





	We're On The Edge Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Had a blast doing this second fic for the CapIM Reverse Bang! The artist is awesome and lovely, and you should check their stuff out [here](https://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Here's a link to the [art](https://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/185372767688/my-art-for-the-cap-im-rbb-i-just-love-the-artsy) as well.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

God, what was he even doing here?

Eyes flickering around the spotless --no doubt ridiculously expensive-- office, Steve couldn’t help but feel his throat go bone dry, and tight, as he makes himself looking around the ultra modern space. He tries to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly through barely parted lips, in an attempt to calm himself down, to stop feeling like his body was tingling, expanding and compressing tightly together all at once.

He feels as if he was a nerve, raw and exposed for the whole world to see, to judge him.

Seriously, what the hell had he been thinking? Steve curses as he thinks, as moves his foot, tapping out an irregular rhythm against the carpeted floor -- a dull thud-thud filling his ears, off beat to the secretaries sharp click-clack as her fingers hit the keyboard with a frightening speed. God, he keeps thinking to himself, he has _no_ business being here as he sits in the plush waiting room of Stark Industries. None whatsoever, he thinks as he waits for his meeting with the marketing director Mrs. Caroline Randal, as well as the CEO, Pepper Potts.

Which in itself a terrifying thought, something Steve’s done his level best to just try and not think about too much.

No matter what Bucky and Sam thought, or had spent the last three weeks telling him at times.

Glancing around nervously, Steve noted the otherwise empty waiting area, which had been partially filled when he’d arrived over an hour ago. God, he feels so, so stupid, why did he think he could do this? Why did he agree to the interview, let alone be silly enough to think his art was good enough in the first place to send in.

Seriously, why did he think he’d be any good at being _The_ artist to draw for the Iron Man Comics SI wanted to put out to help drum up good press for Mister Stark’s bodyguard, and the world’s first ever real life superhero.

 _Because you’re a masochist Steven_ , his mind thinks darkly, _that’s why you stupidly thought you could do this. That you were good enough to work on such tremendous project like the Iron Man Comics_.

Taking another, even longer, deep breath, Steve let it out slowly as he flexes his hands, counts to twenty in French, and gives another shy look around as he shifts in his seat. Moving slowly, he presses his hands flat against his dark grey slacks, and slowly rubs them against the soft fabric before jerking his sweaty palms away.

Damnit, he thinks, he can’t afford to ruin his _only_ nice pair of slacks, especially not right before this meeting. And especially not the only pair of slacks that were tailored to fit him perfectly, a gift from Sharon, Bucky and Sam when he’d gotten the call to come in for a final round of interviews for SI.

 

_“You need something that shows you off,” Sharon points out, more like snaps out, as she shoves Steve out of his dinge little apartment door and down the hall to the staircase._

_“Something that makes you look good,” Sam had points out, as he and Sharon force Steve bodily through the doors of the suit shop, while Bucky cackles as he follows after them._

_“You need all the help you can get,” Bucky pipes up with a shit eating grin, as the three of them sit around, watching the tailor move around Steve, directly him to move his limbs this way and that, all while in nothing but his boxer briefs and nothing else. “So you need something that makes your chest and ass pop, buddy.”_

_“The shirt should be blue, I think,” Sharon had thoughtfully from Bucky’s right side, as she and Sam leaned forward to discuss what color would look best on Steve. “The button up should definitely be blue. It’ll bring out his eyes.”_

_“Make it as form fitting as possible, too,” Bucky pipes up, his eyes gleaming with glee, “That way you can make that chest pop. With his ass and chest on display, and highlighting his eyes, they’re sure to higher him on those merits alone.”_

_Steve scowls darkly at his three best friends, a promise of pain and revenge clear in his eye, even as he listens to the older gentleman taking his measurements._

 

Swiping his gaze down, he couldn’t help it as his lips tug down into a deep frown, and his shoulders to sag in response, as he eyes the expensive pants. “Damnit,” he murmurs far to faintly for anyone to hear, why did he let his friends splurge like that? Especially since there was _no way in Hell_ he was actually getting the job. He definitely should have tried harder to talk them out of buying him something so nice.

God, another reason he shouldn’t have sent his portfolio in the first place. What _had_ he been thinking? He had no business being here.

Mind made up, Steve bent over, ready to collect his frayed and weathered bag, but was halted at the sudden sound of a throat clearing, “Mister Rogers?”

Flushing where he was stilled doubled over, Steve cautiously lifted his head enough to lock eyes with the secretary, “Yes?” he asks softly, voice hesitant and uncertain.

“Ms. Potts and Mrs Ortiz are ready for you now, sir.” She gives a small, encouraging smile. “You just go through those doors there,” she added warmly, as she points to the doors directly to her right.

“Oh.” Clumsily, he climbs to his feet, slightly unsteady, so he pauses long enough to take a quick breath as he squares his shoulders with a nod and goes to stride off but is stopped when the woman once again clears her throat, but pointedly looked down at where his portfolio case was still seated on the floor, in between the two chairs. Flushing even darker, Steve ducks his head and moves back to grab it. As he passes by, he gives a quiet thank you, and steps through the doors.

 

“Welcome to the team, Steve.”

Steve stares dumbly as he watches Mrs. Randal pack up her things before going off to her next meeting, and he turns to continue staring stupidly at Ms. Potts outstretched hand for a long, nearly awkward moment. “Uh. Yes!” Shoving his seat back, Steve shoots up to lean across the table and shake her hand. “I don’t. I don’t know what to say really,” he adds faintly as he drops his hand.

Pepper gives him a soft, small smile before collecting her things. “Well, you could say just about anything right now, I’m sure I’ve heard it all,” she adds jokingly as she straightens up. “Now, you’ll have to head to HR, Amelia and Darren will go over the hiring packet, which will outline any benefits you get, and salary of course too. They’ll walk you through everything, but I think firstly, we should head down to visit Tony.”

“Mis-mister Stark?” Steve squeaks out as he clutches his case to his chest, as he stares wide eyed over at Pepper. “I, um, I’m not, I mean to say that is. Um, are you sure?”

Sending him a bemused smile, she gave one slow nod. “Yes. While, truly it’s up to myself, and Caroline, who’s going to be the main artist on the comics.” Here she gives Steve a smile, troubled smile, “But I still need to make sure Tony’s okay with you. After all, you’ll need to spend time with both him and Iron Man, to be able to properly sketch the suit and all.”

He gives a few nods of his head, and follows Pepper out of the conference room and towards the elevators.

“I know Iron Man has the day off,” Pepper starts as she shifts her things to one arm as she pulls her phone out and begins tapping away at it. “But Tony’s down in the lab, doing only God knows what, so you’ll at least be able to meet him.” With a soft ding, the doors open and they slip inside. “Could you press 6, than 1, than 6 again?”

Steve shoots her a curious look, but does as he’s asked without asking the questions that burn at the tip of his tongue.

It’s a quiet ride up, and Steve spends the entire thing trying to get himself under control, to keep himself from blushing. Because really, it’d been one thing to know he was coming in to meet with Mrs. Ortiz, and knowing ahead of time that there was a good chance Ms. Potts would be joining them, but it was an entirely different thing to be blindsided with meeting someone he had a crush on.

Especially when that someone happened to be Tony Stark.

 _God,_ Steve thought to himself just as the doors opened up -- _how was this his life_ \-- to what appeared to be a living space. And, _oh_ , Steve felt faint as he watches as the Tony Stark came ambling out from a hallway.

Wearing nothing but a deep, satin red robe.

Steve nearly swallowed his tongue as he stumbled out after Ms. Potts, and he felt something in his lower belly stir at the site in front of him.

“Pep of my life,” Tony calls out fondly, face lighting up in a big, grin before shuttering when his eyes flicked away from Pepper and land on Steve. His face goes eerily blank, like a mask has settled over it.

“Tony,” Pepper answers, just as fondly as she moves over, dropping her things off on a table as she does, “Tony I want you to meet, Steve Rogers.” She turns and beckons him closer. “Steve’s been interviewed as the artist for the Iron Man Comics.”

Tony let out a hum as he turns his body fully to face Steve head on, eyes raking along Steve’s body.

Swallowing, Steve frets, cursing himself for being so awkward as he waits, for what he doesn’t know, but he waits.

“So you’re the Iron Man’s artist, than?”

Even though Steve is looking right at him, and has been waiting for the man to speak, he still finds himself jumping slightly. “Um,” he tries before flushing and clearing his throat. “Yes. I, um, I’m an artist.” Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he suddenly seems to remember himself and thrusts his hand out for Mister Stark to shake. “I’m _the_ artist,” he corrects himself with a self-deprecating smile.

The man looks thrown before his lips quirk up and slowly he reaches out, gives Steve’s hand a quick, but firm shake before stepping back.

“Steve Rogers, at your service, Mister Stark.” Steve feels proud when his voice doesn’t come out high pitched or breathy.

Tony’s lips quirked up into a bright, almost teasing like grin, “I’m sure you are, Rogers. I’m sure you are.”

Steve can feel a blush as it works its way up his neck to his face, but before he could even open his mouth to retort, Pepper jumped in, easily redirecting the conversation for a while before insisting on escorting Steve back down to drop him off at HR.

“You won’t be dealing much with Tony,” Pepper states as soon as the elevator doors close. “I’ll set something up so you have time with Iron Man this week, and then we’ll try and set up a weekly schedule, so you can get references for the comic. And as soon as we finalize on the writer, we’ll set you up a bi-weekly schedule with them as well.

Steve gives a nod, lips quirking up into a smile, before again thanking Ms. Potts for everything, really, he can’t tell her enough how grateful he is for her, and SI, to be offering himself such a wonderful opportunity to be working on the Iron Man Comics.

“And please, call me Pepper,” she says with a small huff, but a bigger smile. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other than we need too. So you might as well get used to calling me by my name.”

Steve gives her a rueful grin, as he nods, “Than please, call me Steve, Pepper,” and steps off when they reach the floor for HR.

 

 

It takes nearly two weeks before Steve got the chance to go back to Stark Tower and meet Iron Man in person. There’d apparently been a thing with a bank robbery that had somehow lead to uncovering a human smuggling ring, and while Steve didn’t quite understand the connection, he nevertheless understood that it took top priority over some meeting about a comic book.

Not that Steve wasted the weeks away or anything, he’d done whatever he could, found whatever he could, had hoped online to google Youtube videos and whatever imagines he could find for getting some practice sketches and rough outlines. And he’d also been introduced to the newly hired main writer for the comic. They’d sat down several times already, talked out several ideas, Steve outlining what he could.

But now, now Steve’s one elevator ride away from meeting Iron Man for the very first time. Meeting him face to face, well, face to mask really, but still, first meeting. And Steve has to spend the next hour directing the man to move this way and that as he sketches him.

And, well, that’s a lot to try and take in, Steve muses as he stares at the button he needs to press to call the elevator. It’s a lot, and it’s terrifying and exhilarating and Steve honestly isn’t all that sure if he’s ready.

 

_"Can you ever really be ready to meet a hero?” Sam had mused, only half serious, over breakfast that morning, as he plates a pile of his mom’s famous French Toast and hands it off to Bucky._

_“Especially when it’s the only hero out there,” Sharon had added sagely, as she stole Steve’s half full cup of coffee right out of his hand, only shooting him an impish grin when he scowls at her._

_“Even more so,” Bucky cut in, head snapping to the side to glare when Sharon’s hand had inched towards his plate of food, “Since it’s the hero who wears Stark’s stuff. You both know how Stevie’s got a crush on the guy.”_

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Steve takes a quick deep breath and makes himself tap the button to go up before he can try and talk himself out of it again. He uses the elevator ride to wrestle himself back under control but far to quickly the doors open to clear, glass doors and Steve finds himself swallowing as he inches out and pauses.

“Mister Rogers?”

Though he’d been warned, and even had a conversation with, Steve finds himself jumping, dropping his satchel, and curses softly at the sound of Jarvis’s voice coming from nowhere.

“Sorry about that, Jarvis. Guess you scared me a little bit there,” Steve murmurs as he bends over and grabs his bag. As he straightens up again, he finds himself jumping and letting out an even louder curse as realizes the red and golden armor of Iron Man is suddenly in front of the now open doors.

“So you’re my own personal artist?”

Steve felt himself flushing as he ducks back down again to grab his bag, and kept his face tilted down as he stands back up. “I’m, uh, yes, I’m the artist. For, uh, for your comic book that is. I’m the,” Steve cuts himself off as he clears his throat and glances up at the man from underneath his lashes, and gives a small, sheepish smile, “Steve Rogers, at your service. Sir.”

He watches as the man tilts his head to the side, and Steve would swear, he raked his gaze up and down Steve’s body, which is why he felt himself shivering for no reason.

“I just bet you are,” the mechanical voice near whispers before stepping aside and beckoning Steve inside. “Come on, sunshine, we only have so much time for you to gaze adoringly at me before Mister Stark needs me to head out to meet him.”

Steve feels himself flush even darker as he follows the hero inside, to what Iron Man called Tony’s second workshop, the one Tony apparently didn’t mind if a stranger invaded for a few months while he sketched out one of his greatest creations.

 

 

Steve had thought it might be awkward, working with the hero, but once he got used to the mechanical voice and the lack of facial expressions, Steve found himself truly enjoying the hours he got to spend with the superhero. The man beneath the suit was sarcastic and genuine in a way that often reminded Steve of his friends, and oddly enough, it had reminded Steve of Mister Stark, from the few times he and Steve run into each other.

And really, over the weeks of more or less hanging out as Steve sketched, it wasn’t hard to notice things about the man beneath the suit. To genuinely become friends, good ones at that.

 

_“I can’t believe this blasphemy I hear coming out of your mouth right now, Rogers,” Iron Man grosses as he moves to drop carefully down on the reinforced chair Stark had installed just for him._

_“Not everyone’s a fan of Star Wars, Iron,” Steve huffs with an exaggerated eye roll. “Some of us enjoyed things besides space movies.”_

_“You troll, you heathen,” Iron Man cries out, “Dear God. Why do I suffer in your presence?” he jokes and lifts his milkshake up to take a sip through the slit Stark had added to his helmet, just so he and Steve could share something to eat/drink, while Iron hung around Steve as he fleshed out his sketches._

_“You enjoy the pretty scenery,” Steve quips back without thinking, before flushing and stammering out something, only to be cut off when Iron Man actually tosses his head back and lets loose a surprisingly loud laughter._  

 

And the other shocker is how well he gets along with Tony Stark too. Tony who let Steve into his main workshop to sketch just the individual pieces of the Iron Man suit. Tony who lets Steve hangout, even when he’s not sketching for Iron Man. Tony who randomly calls Steve and invites him out, to five star restaurants and all night diners, who half seems to pay attention to the things Steve says, but always seems to know how to draw Steve out when he gets into a funk.

 

(Steve can't help the way his heart flutters when he realizes that both Tony and Iron Man flutter with him, and only just barely mention his looks when doing so.)

 

Tony who moves his hands exactly like Iron Man does, who walks like Iron Man does. He talks like Iron Man does, who moves like Steve imagines Iron Man does out side of the suit of armor. Who is always around whenever Iron Man needs to be at an SI property. 

Tony who is _never_ , _ever_ beenin the same place as Iron Man.

Not at least for as long as Steve has known them. 

_Never._

Tony who is also, almost _always_  bruised up after Iron Man has a fight, or will sometimes disappear for "reasons Steven, I don't need them" and come back a week or two later with no tan and faded bruises. 

Huh, Steve thinks as he stares down at his mostly finished page of Iron Man.

Tony Stark is _Iron Man._

 

 

 

  


 

 

_Iron Man_ is _Tony Stark_.

Huh, Steve thinks again, almost numbly as he frowns down at the page in his hand, and sees it in a brand new light, but also the same as he’s always seen it. Honestly, it makes so much sense in his mind, even if his world feels like it's been tilted on it's axis and is spinning in reverse at the moment. Huh, he thinks again as he tilts the paper this way and that. 

Well, he has been been picturing Iron Man looking like Tony for weeks now, because even if he hadn't realized it consciously, he had noted absently that they moved similarly, so it hadn't been much of a stretch to picture Tony's grinning face beneath the golden face plate of the Iron Man armor. 

Pursing his lips and tilting his head, Steve tries to imagine Tony underneath the armor, the face plate up and Tony’s grinning face outlined by the armor.

It’s so easy to see in his mind's eye.

He can’t believe it’s taken him nearly three months to see it.

But now? Now, Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to not see it now that he has, now that he's acknowledge it. 

Tony Stark is Iron Man, and Steve feels something settle in his mind like it's a fact of life. Water is wet, chickens lay eggs, space is vast, Tony Stark is a real, and amazing superhero.

And Steve’s not been in love with two separate men at all. He's in fact, just been in love with one very complicated one instead all this time.

He leans back in his seat and stares down at his desk for a long while before he can even think about moving.

 

_“Man, seriously, what is up with you lately?” Sam inquires three days after Steve’s big revelation._

_“Are you sure you’re okay, Steve?” Sharon asks a week later after Steve cuts their morning job short._

_“Punk,” Bucky snarks as he and Steve leave his doctor’s appointment to be fitted for a new prosthetic, a questioning frown pulling at his lips._

_“Jerk,” Steve replies automatically, with a shrug and a half smile that has Bucky's face smoothing out._

 

Once he sees it, Steve can’t seem to _stop_ seeing it every time he and Iron Man joke around for the next few weeks. Or when he and Tony argue good naturedly over burgers when Tony randomly calls him up at 2 in the morning, whining and pouting until Steve agrees tiredly to go with him.

He sees it when Tony and Iron Man get excited about something and start talking with their hands. They way they both have the same dry, sarcastic humor. The way they both will toss their heads back when they let out deep belly laughs.

But he doesn’t know how to bring it up with Tony, or when Tony is in the armor modeling for Steve.

He honestly doesn’t know if he even should try to bring it up with Tony. 

So ultimately, Steve decides not to broach the subject, because obviously Tony doesn’t want Steve to know his secret. _Really_ , Steve amends in his mind, _Tony doesn’t actually want_ anyone _to know his secret._

Tony doesn't want it out there that he's a hero, Steve amends in his mind one evening as he's packing up and getting ready for bed. Because of course, Steve thinks with a sad frown, Tony doesn't believe he's a hero, and he doesn't believe _people_ would be okay with  _him_ in the armor, defending them.

So, Steve doesn’t say anything at all in the end.

 

(Though Steve does spend a few extra hours hitting the gym to work through his frustration at the thought of Tony not thinking he's good enough, that Tony doesn't think he's a _true_ hero.)

 

He tries his best to go about how he was before he caught on to the fact two of his favorite people, were in fact, the same person. He does his level best to treat Tony and Iron as he always does.

But.

Well.

If the frowns and curious looks Tony sends his way, Steve doesn’t think he succeeds all that well, but Tony never asks and Steve never tells.

And they go about their routine until they don't.

Steve's honestly not sure what happens, only one day he's not scheduled to sketch Iron Man, he's there to visit with Tony, when he's denied entry. Pepper has him come up to her office and tells him that they think he's got enough time with Iron Man, he should be able to finish his art for the comic himself now, if not, please Mister Rogers, let me know and we'll send you images to help you out. 

And Steve, he can't help staring down at the sidewalk, frowning as he tries to figure out why it feels like he's just been dumped, he tries to figure out what happened, but all he can really focus on is the way his eyes sting, the way his chest feels tight and uncomfortable.

The way it feels like he's lost without even knowing he had something to loose.

Because while he'd been happy to day dream and imagine, Steve had never let himself truly dare to hope.

Not that it matters as he's jostled off to the side, out of the walking path.

Because apparently Tony's decided their done.

And Steve doesn't know why, can't figure it out for the life of him.

 

 

Steve does his best not to let the loss of Tony affect him too much.

But, well, he hadn't realized just how much of his life had started to revolve around the other man. How Steve's day had started being scheduled around his and Tony's time together. How he now got a full nights sleep, when just a few weeks ago, every other night he was only getting a few because Tony had a break through at two AM and wanted to celebrate by taking Steve out for fries or ice cream or whatever he'd been craving that particular time.

How Steve had to once again get use to the quiet from before Tony, and how had he never realized just how quiet his life was without Tony's constant chatter, without his constant bubble of sound that seemed to follow him every where he went.

And well, Steve wasn't entirely a fan of his new post Tony life, but he respected the man's wishes.

 

(Or, well, Steve amends as he's kindly escorted from Stark Tower for the third time in the last two weeks, he was _trying_ his best to accept it but damn-it, he wanted answers and Tony was literally the only one on the planet who could give them to Steve.) 

 

_"I can go kick his ass," Sharon offers only once when she comes over to Steve's and finds him, Sam and Bucky crying into ice cream as they watch Dumbo. She spends the rest of the night making fun of them until the put Bambi on, and they all four end up crying together._

 

_"You say the word, Stevie, and I'll put my new prosthetic somewhere unpleasant," Bucky states one random afternoon. Steve just sighs and rolls his eyes fondly and cuffs Bucky upside his head and ignores the offer._

 

_"The hell did you do, man?" Sam asks as they clean up after a VA support group meeting, he's eyeing Steve he stacks the chairs up, so that Sam can sweep the floor._

_Steve gives small, helpless shrug, and murmurs, "Wish I knew, Sam, wish I knew."_

 

Eventually though, Steve settled, found a new way to go about his Tony less days.

Which is when he comes home from a evening jog to see Tony sitting out on the steps of his building. Steve is thankful he spots him from a distance, because there had been no way in hell Steve would have been able to see Tony after weeks with nothing and not flail like an idiot. So he's thankful, because Steve gets to flail and Tony doesn't see.

Ducking behind a van, Steve takes a few moments to freak out and get himself under control, before he pops out and moves up to his building with slow, measured steps.

"Tony," Steve calls out, voice even for once, as he pauses just in front of the seated man. He can't help but frown when Tony's head tilts back to look up at him, and Steve sees the deep, dark purple bags underneath Tony's tired brown eyes.

"Steve," Tony murmurs, soft and hesitant as he slowly tries to push himself up but gives up half way through when his clumsy attempts yield how uncoordinated he seems to be.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Steve asks, more demands, as he moves to drop down to sit next to him.

After months of talking, Steve found it was easiest to have emotional and meaningful conversations with Tony, when Tony didn't have to look Steve in the eye. 

"I know you know," Tony says haltingly after a short, but comfortable pause. "And I. I didn't know how to handle that."

Blinking, Steve can't help but feel surprised at Tony's admission.

"And, well, Rhodey and Pepper, but mostly Rhodey, convinced be what an utter idiot and jackass, Rhodey's words by the way," Tony added, half turning to flash Steve a small, weary grin, "And Jarvis also helpfully pointed it out. That I wasn't handling it well."

"No," Steve agrees quietly. "You didn't."

Taking a breath, Tony shifts to fully face Steve, who mirrors his action, "You're the first person since," he pauses face scrunching up and flaps his hand about. "Since it all started and I didn't know how to handle it. Especially because, well, because I. And you."

Blinking slowly, Steve quirks a brow in question.

Letting out a huff, Tony grimaces before taking a breath and continuing on. "Especially you, because of how I feel. About you. I panicked. Acted rashly and badly when I realized you knew."

"Badly," Steve agrees with a slow nod. "You should know," Steve cuts in when he sees Tony go to continue on. "That I feel about you too."

Blinking, Tony's eyes go wide and round in surprise, "Really?"

Lips twisting up into a small smile, "Yeah. I do. Even after everything, and all this time. I do."

"Oh," Tony breathes out slowly as he turns to face forward once again.

They sit like that for a few moments before Steve pushes himself up and turns to hold his hand out to Tony. "Why don't you come up to my apartment. I make us a pot of crappy coffee, and we keep taking in there?" He holds his hand out, waits for Tony to decide to take it or not. 

Tony stills for long moment, he slowly reaches out, fingers curling with Steve's and lets himself be pulled up. "How crappy are we talking?"

"Super. But I think you deserve a bad cup," Steve jokes, squeezes Tony's hand and leads him up the few steps as he pulls his keys out. "But depending on how this goes, I may be while to go and buy you a cup of the good stuff from Darcy's."

They share a smile before Steve slowly lets go of Tony's hand so he can unlock the front door of the building, and steps aside to wave Tony in before him.

"That'd be nice," Tony murmurs as he passes Steve. "Really nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
